


Always By Your Side

by DaughteroftheMist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Johnny and Ten fight, M/M, Mentions of parental abandonment, Not idols, Self Confidence Issues, They make up though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheMist/pseuds/DaughteroftheMist
Summary: Ten just never knew when to stop. The moment the door slammed was the moment he knew he lost everything.





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> JohnTen is my otp and I hate myself for doing this to them. But I never leave fights unresolved or without fluff <3
> 
> Mentions of parental abandonment and heavy self confidence issues. 
> 
> Just a disclaimer that I don't know much about Ten's family history so I used my imagination on this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

"Ten I told you I can't automatically drop everything! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!" Johnny raked his hands through his hair as he stood across the room from his boyfriend of two years. They had been arguing over something small and now it had turned into a full blown fight. 

"Because it is a big deal to me! All I ask for is one night with you Johnny. One night! But you just had to ruin it with your stupid job!" Ten knew that it was the wrong thing to say but he was just so  _angry._ He wanted to be mean and spiteful and the worst part is that he didn't even remember what had caused any of this. Johnny's eyes darkened dangerously.

"My stupid job? Are you forgetting that my 'stupid job' is the reason you're taking those dance classes? Or the reason that you're able to still be in that school! I've worked for you and I to have a secure home and life but if that's how you really feel then I guess I'll take my stupid job and leave!" 

Johnny stormed out of the bedroom and Ten realized he had royally fucked up. "Johnny wait-" He ran after him and tried to stop him from putting his jacket on. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Johnny yanked his arm away from Ten stunning him with the force of the jerk. 

"No Ten. I don't want to hear it. I'll talk to you later." With that he walked out and slammed the door. The noise rattled Ten to his very core and he burst into tears as he slid down the other side of it. He held his head in his hands and pulled his hair hard. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He had just lost his everything and it was all because he had been so selfish. Johnny had done so much for him and he threw it back in his face.

_It's what you do Chittaphon. You're just like your mother._

Ten shook his head as  _his_ treacherous voice echoed in his brain. "Shut up." He stood on shaky legs. The only thing he could think of was nights of yelling, harsh words, cowering in whatever space he could fit in at that age. He felt like he was out of his body. He thought of texting Johnny, begging him to come back.

 _Why would he? You just messed up two perfectly good years for nothing._  

Ten choked out a sob. He ruined everything. It's what he did. He wiped his eyes hard. He had to do something. Anything to occupy his brain. He trudged to the bedroom again and it was in total disarray. He started picking up clothes and the first thing he picked up was a purple hoodie. Johnny's purple hoodie. He held it to his chest and collapsed on the bed. 

He had to compose himself. He didn't want the room to look bad when Johnny came back.  _If_ he came back. Ten left the hoodie on the bed and started cleaning up. He put things back in their rightful spots and made the bed. He looked at the bedroom and nodded slightly. This was good. He walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for Johnny. 

About half an hour later and there was still no Johnny. Ten picked his nails and decided to turn the tv on in order to distract himself. It didn't work. A whole hour passed and still no Johnny. Ten grew more and more upset with each passing hour. Two, then three and before he knew it five hours had gone by without Johnny coming home. Ten found himself in tears again and he sobbed heavily.

He really did it. He lost him for good. Johnny wasn't coming back this time and it was his fault. He swore he would never let what happened to his parents happen to him but he did and he hated himself for it. He couldn't even bother turning off the television. He just made his way to the bathroom and changed into sleep clothes. It was a very thin tank top and black shorts. He just wanted to sleep.

He walked into the bedroom again and instantly passed his phone on the night stand. He curled up into a ball and pulled the purple hoodie to his chest. He inhaled the scent of Johnny and burst into tears again. He deserved this. Just like his father had said. Johnny deserved better. Better than someone who would appreciate him and a he does for the ones he loves. Better than Ten. 

Ten choked again and mumbled, "I'm sorry" into the hoodie repeatedly. He kept saying it and cried as he felt the arms of Morpheus pull him under.

* * *

Johnny unlocked the door and looked inside. "Ten?" No answer. He walked inside and saw that the tv was on but Ten was nowhere to be seen. Johnny was officially worried. He had been with the guys at Taeyong's  and when he managed to calm down enough they convinced him to call Ten. He did, several times but each time it went to voicemail. The guys had tried too but had the same result. Instead of getting angry, he was really worried. 

He didn't need to be convinced to leave and go back. It had been stupid. So incredibly stupid. So when he got to the apartment he noticed that besides the tv being on, it was incredibly quiet and cold. Johnny made his way to the bedroom and sighed in relief. There was Ten. As he approached him, his relief turned into concern. It was so cold in the apartment that Ten was shaking in his thin tank top and shorts. What broke Johnny's heart was the tear tracks on his boyfriend's face and  fact that Ten was clutching a hoodie, Johnny's favorite one, to his chest instead of putting it on. He gently sat on the bed and lightly shook him.

"Ten. Ten darling wake up." Ten mumbled incoherently and Johnny tried again. "Come on baby it's me." Ten stirred awake and a shaky voice that didn't sound like his Ten spoke. " J-Johnny? " Johnny helped him turn over and brushed the sticky tear tracks away. "Hey baby." Once more, Ten's eyes burned and filled with tears much to Johnny's horror. Ten lunged and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck. The taller man could feel Ten shaking and heard his sobs.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Please don't hate me Johnny. You have every right to but please don't. I'm so sorry. I love you. I didn't mean it . Please don't leave me." Each word from Ten's lips broke Johnny's heart more and more. Hate him? How could Ten even think that? The sobs grew in such intensity that the soothing rubs on Ten's back we're doing absolutely nothing to calm him down. The harsh choked sound Ten gave made Johnny say enough. 

"Ten babe I need you to calm down okay? You're getting yourself all worked up. Just breathe okay? I'm here. I got you. I'm not going anywhere." Johnny pulled back and wiped the steadily falling tears and kissed him gently. He swallowed the sob that came from the younger man. Ten was still shaking and Johnny ran his large palms all over Ten's skin in order to try and warm him up.

He reached for the hoodie and motioned for Ten to lift his arms up. "Here baby." He slipped it over Ten's head and if the situation had been different Johnny would have cooed at how cute Ten looked in the hoodie. But he still looked miserable and refused to look Johnny in the face. Johnny frowned. "Ten, do you think you can look at me?"

Ten immediately tensed and shook his head. Johnny moved closer. "Please? I want to see you. I'm not mad at you." Ten let out another sob. How could he still be crying? "W-why not?" That made Johnny pause. "What do you mean Tennie?" Ten bowed his head lower. "Y-you s-should be. I was a brat. I was so mean and it was over something so small and I made you mad. I'm so sorry. Your job isn't stupid and I'm sorry for saying it was." He looked up at Johnny then with a manic expression. "I'll quit dancing and I'll drop out of school! I'll help more! I'll do whatever you want just please don't leave me Johnny."

Johnny was horrified by all of that. He couldn't believe he missed it. He quickly grabbed Ten and held him. Ten tried to fight him but Johnny just held him tighter. "Shhh. Just let me hold you Ten." Ten yelled out. "No! I don't deserve this! I'm a bad boyfriend! You deserve so much better." He cried into Johnny's neck. Johnny pushed him back gently so that he could look at him earnestly. 

"Ten I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are not a bad boyfriend. You do deserve to be held and cherished. You are my world Ten. I don't want you to quit dancing because I love seeing you happy. I'm happy knowing that I provide the money for you to keep dancing." He brushed Ten's bangs out of his eyes and pulled him closer to his chest tucking him under his chin. He rocked him like anyone would rock a baby.

"I'm not your dick of a dad Ten." Ten flinched. "I'm not going to leave you or hurt you like he did. If he was here I would beat the hell out of him for how he treated you." He heard a tiny giggle. He grinned. There it was. "I'm sorry too. I said a lot of stuff to you that hurt you. You're not too much to handle. And you deserve so much. And I deserve better? How can you say that when I have better right here." He squeezed his arms around Ten's body. Ten could feel his cheeks start to burn.

"I know that a lot of insecurities got brought to the forefront tonight and I didn't help when I left but I promise you that I will never leave again. I'm going to stay and work things out with you and help you through these old ghosts. Because that's what you deserve. I will always be by your side and nothing will change that." He moved back so he could see Ten. "I love you so much."

Ten grew emotional again. "I love you too." Johnny kissed him and put all his feelings into it. "No more crying tonight. You've cried too much already. Let me get you some water and change and we can go to bed okay?" Ten didn't want to let go of Johnny. Johnny's eyes softened. "Baby I will be right back." Ten reluctantly untangled himself from Johnny and the older man went to change.

He came back with a glass of ice water and sat beside Ten. "Little sips Ten. I don't want you to get sick." Ten obeyed and Johnny took the glass with a proud smile. He set it on the night stand. "Lay down baby." Johnny turned the lamp off and helped Ten under the covers before following him. Ten immediately attached himself to Johnny's torso. "Hold me tight Johnny."

It sounded like a plea and Johnny did. He wrapped a strong arm around him and pulled him close. He kissed Ten's head and began to hum a song. Moments passed before he felt the steady rise and fall of Ten's chest. Johnny sighed in relief. He was worried about the violent sobbing that Ten had done and was relieved that he was sleeping. 

Johnny swore to himself as he stared at Ten that he would never cry like that again. He knew that the next few days were going to be rough. Insecurities abounded and Ten was going to be clingy. But Johnny was going to be there. He wasn't going to leave. He promised. He made himself comfortable.

He promised to always be by Ten's side and he was going to be there every step of the way. He felt himself follow Ten into sleep all the while repeating his promise in his head.

Always.


End file.
